Quand Harry rencontre Jaimie
by SkyBrunette
Summary: Et si les événements n'avaient pas étée les mêmes? Même époque, même Harry Hart. Mais une histoire différente, plus pulp, limite lovecraft..et un autre apprentis Kingsman... une jeune femme cette fois, un peu punk, un peu dépressive... du nom de Jaimie fallen.
1. Chapter 1

Et si les événements n'avaient pas étée les mêmes?

Même époque, même Harry Hart,. Mais une histoire différente, plus pulp, limite lovecraft..et un autre apprentis Kingsman... une jeune femme cette fois, du nom de Jaimie fallen.

* * *

Chapitre 1

Dans les rues peuplées de Londres déjà la lumière bleutée du soir tombant se refletait sur les multiples vitres du grand bâtiment Harrod's. C'était presque Halloween...a quelques jours près.

Une paire de docks martens trainant sur le bitume, des jeans usés, un sac couvert d'épingles a nourice et des cheveux noirs et courts... c'était a peu près tout ce qui définissait physiquement Jamie Fallen,

Jamie avait la fin de la vingtaine. Un passé d'adolescance révoltée mais sans pour autant finir au poste de police, de vague accent punks qui lui collait encore aux docks, et une légère tendance a la dépression.

Jamie était seule, fumait et buvait beaucoup trop. Elle travaillait a l'étage papeterie et détestait sa vie, son emploi, ainsi que le vide qui remplissait son existence.

Il n'était pas si tard, mais la nuit était tombée. Jamie attendais le train qui la ménerait dans sa banlieue qu'elle dépréciait au plus haut point.

Quatres types passèrent devant elle , l'un d'eux en un geste habile lui piqua son sac, comme pour jouer, sans même se retourner.

Jamie réagit sans même réfléchir, empreinte de fatigue et de nervosité après une journée éreintante dans le mic mac de la papeterie d'Harrods.

Rend moi ça petit peigne cul! Lança-t-elle après son voleur avec agressivité.

Les quatres types stoppèrent net leurs courses. Le voleur de sac, un grand gars au regard bovin et au crâne rasé se retourna et s'approcha d'elle l'air menaçant.

« T'as dit quelque chose p'tite pute ? » Cria-t-il violamment. Il s'approcha très près de son visage. Jaimie baissa le regard, elle avait honte d'une telle réaction mais la peure était la plus forte.

« Tu crois que tu fais la loi, avec ta coupe de keponne ta gueule de gouine ? t'ôse te la ramener avec une gueule comme ça ? T'as une réclamation a faire ? » Continua-t-il, puis il lui tapa sur le front avec trois de ses doigts comme pour lui faire rentrer la leçon dans le crâne..

Jamie sentis la colère l'envahir... Elle supportait déjà avec difficulté les insultes...mais qu'on la touche, ça c'était LA chose qu'il ne fallait pas faire avec elle.

Sortant de ses gonds, sans plus aucune possibilité de réflexion, Jaimie donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de son agresseur qui tomba a terre dans un bruit de bitume raclé, le souffle coupé.

Les trois autres brutes fondèrent sur elle . Jaimie se défendit autant qu'elle put, elle ne s'était jamais battue de sa vie, mais quelque chose se passa en cet instant.

Etait-ce la peur ? Elle ne le sut jamais. Mais elle en envoya deux au tapis, elle ne comprit jamais comment elle reussit cet incroyable tour de force.

Malheureusement le dernier des hommes était tenace, Il lui fit cadeau d'un coup de poing sur l'arcade soucrillère qui explosa dans une gerbe de sang, et d'un autre dans le ventre. Jamie tomba au sol le souffle coupé en regardant ses trois autres bourreaux se relever, prets a continuer la séance de torture alors qu'elle étouffait littéralement.

L'un des homme leva son poing bien haut dans le ciel, prêt a retomber comme un marteau sur le visage de Jaimie, mais un manche de parapluie l'attrappa au vol comme un crochet. Le type dérapa et tomba sur ses fesses en arrière, le regard plein de surprise.

Jaimie aperçut un homme qu'elle ne conaissait pas, s'approchant sans crainte des quatres agresseurs, il portait avec lui un parapluie noir. Il était la seule personn dans toute cette foule de badaud a ne pas faire semblant de ne rien voir de cette terrible agression.

L'homme en question était grand et distingué. Des cheveux bruns coiffé de manière soignée, il portait un costume gris haute gamme, du sur mesure.

Tiré a quatres épingles, portant des lunettes a épaisses monture, l'homme était loin d'être un gamin, pourtant ce simple geste si habile pour contrer son agresseur possédait une habileté presque surnaturelle.

Il fit un petit signe de tête aux quatres hommes comme pour les saluer et s'approcha un peu plus d'eux.

:- « A quatres contre un » Dit-il sur in ton étrangement aristo et très monocorde ou percait la colère. « ..messieurs il sembleraient que la facilité soit votre faiblesse. »

:- »Dégage ducon » Dit un des agresseurs l'air menacant en serrant ses dents. « Ou je te déchire ta face de bourge avec ton parapluie de merde, et après je te laisse deviner ou je vais te le planter ! »

L'homme aux lunettes approcha de lui avec son parapluie. «le petits larcins font les petits esprits. »

L'un des agresseurs fondit sur lui en hurlant. L'homme a lunettes évita alors ses coups avec une déconcertante facilité. Un combat s'engaga contre les quatres agresseurs.

L'homme a lunettes et au costume sur mesure esquivait chaques coups à la perfection, et pas un seuls ne lui furent porté. Mais il renvoya chacuns d'eux avec une incroyable agilité, et avec une force étonnante pour un homme qui devait frôler la cinquantaine d'années.

Il les mis tous a terre en moins d'une minute...la scène était surréaliste.

Un silence tomba autour de lui et Jaimie. Le quai entier semblait comme médusé suspendu dans le temps par ce qui venait de se jouer. L'homme sembla alors gêné de touts ses regards autour de lui. Il aida Jaimie a se relever, semblant pressé d'en finir.

« je vais vous emmener aux urgences. » sur un ton bas, l'emmenant déjà vers la sortie.

Jaime croisa son regard noir. Il y avait quelque chose de si sombre en lui et de si inquiétant.

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte.

« Merci mais je vais y aller moi même ». Elle le regarda encore quelques secondes et se mêla a la foule et disparut en vitesse. L'homme baissa les yeux un instant,et partis par la première sortie a son tour.

voilà, la suite tout bientôt! yay!


	2. Chapter 2

Et si les événements n'avaient pas étée les mêmes?

Même époque, même Harry Hart,. Mais une histoire différente, plus pulp, limite lovecraft..et un autre apprentis Kingsman... une jeune femme cette fois, du nom de Jaimie fallen.

* * *

Chapitre 2

Jaimie ouvrit la porte de son appartement avec difficulté. Alluma la lumière, posa son sac et

s'assis sur une des chaises de sa cuisine.

Elle venait de passer 3 heures aux urgences. Et 2 a la police.

Son arcade était parsemée de 3 steri-stripes et on lui avait diagnostiqué 2 côtes félées.

Il était tard, elle était lessivée. Heureusement que demain c'était samedi et qu'elle ne travaillait pas.

Elle prit une douche, un grand verre de whisky et se mit directement au lit.

Le visage de cet homme lui revint a l'esprit. Etrange d'habitude c'est plutot celui des agresseurs qui viennent vous frapper a l'orée du sommeille.

Qui était ce type ?

Comment un homme de son âge et de son standing pouvait se battre ainsi comme une brute et avec tant d'habileté ?

Elle éplucha divers métiers qu'il pourrait revêtir, garde du corps ? Flic ? Gangster de haut vol ?

Non ça ne collait pas... alors, elle pensa au M.I.6 !

Les services secrets Brittaniques forment des hommes solide et discrets. Mais ils sont loins d'êtres tous des gentlemens. Le costume et les manières de l'homme a lunettes le faisait plus sortir d'un james bond a papa que d'un membre du MI6 de 2015.

Le mystère restai entier.

Il lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle détestait ces histoire a la con ou les hommes sauvent la mise aux femmes comme dans ses milliers de films aux scénars éculés...

Mais malheureusement il lui avait sauvé la vie, ça arrive parfois pensa-t-elle.

Quoi qu'il en soit elle lui devait une fière chandelle...et elle ne connaissait même pas son nom. Elle ne le reverrait certainement jamais. Elle aurait du le remercier.

Le lendemain, elle partis faire ses courses avec un certain mal aux cotes et une légère gueule de bois... Prenant son sac de commissions elle sortit de chez elle et ferma sa porte. Descendit les marches et stoppa net dans sa course.

En face d'elle attendait sagement l'homme a lunettes. Il se tenait là, en face de la rue avec son parapluie en guise de canne. L'air toujours aussi impec et faussement décontracté-

Le visage de jaimie se ferma. Comment l'avait-elle retrouvée ? L'avait-il suivie hier ?

« Bonjour mademoiselle Fallen » Dit-il simplement en traversant la rue jusqu'a elle.

Jaimie laissa perdurer un silence avant de répondre.

«Mais qui êtes vous ? » Dit-elle avec méfiance.

« Je me nomme Harry hart. » Dit-il avec flegme. « Je suis simplement venu prendre de vos nouvelles »

« Oui hé bien je ne crois pas me rappeler vous avoir donné mon nom ou mon adresse ein !. »

L'homme sourit un peu. « C'est exacte, il ne fut pas difficile de vous retrouver, je vis dans le quartier» Fut la seule explication qu'il lui donna.

Jaimie commença a marcher en direction du centre commercial, Harry Hart la suivit tout du long.

« Vous êtes flic ou agent secret ou quoi ? »

« Pas exactement, mais c'est justement de ça que je suis venu vous parler. »

Jaimie haussa ses sourcils, elle frémit de douleur.

Harry Hart s'approcha d'elle, la toisant d'un regard intense. « Je vous ait vu vous battre hier... j'ai même cru a un moment donné que vous n'auriez pas besoin de mon aide pour vous en sortire. »

Jaimie marmonna « Merci de m'avoir aidée.. » Mais Harry ne sembla pas l'entendre.

« Je cherche une personne douée en combat rapproché, capable de s'adapter a diverses situations..Je ne peux pour le moment que vous livrer de maigres informations...mais si cela vous intéresse.. »

Jaimie l'écouta attentivement, mais pour elle, l'homme faisait fausse route.

« Qu..Quoi ? Vous me demandez a moi si je suis douée en combat rapproché ? ? « Dit-elle en plaisantant a moitié. « Non mais franchement, je mesure 1m56, je pèse 48 kg... je travaille dans une papeterie..vous avez frappé a la mauvaise porte monsieur Hart. » Jaimie fini sa phrase dans un presque rire, comme si il s'agissait d'une mauvaise blague.

Harry Hart regarda le ciel quelques instant et rajusta ses lunettes.

Il sortit une carte de son veston qu'il tendis a Jaimie.

Harry Hart

Tailleur sur mesure

Boutique « Kingsman »

3 avenue Pembridge

Londres

« Si la perspective d'un changement de vie vous intéresse, je vous propose de passer me voir demain soir vers 19h00, je laisserai la boutique ouverte »

Il la salua, et se retourna une dernière fois. « J'ai cru comprendre que votre vie vous plaisait bien mal, et je crois en votre potentiel. » Rajouta-t-il, puis il partit sans plus se retourner.

Une fois rentrée de ses courses, Jaimie chercha en vain des informations sur le net concernant harry Hart, mais rien de vraiment étrange n'était mentionné, l'homme était discret, pas de profil facebook, pas de twitter...rien, et elle ne récolta que peu d'informations :

Harry Hart,54 ans était apparament un tranquille tailleur de la boutique Kingsman, (boutique de grande renommée semblai-t-il.)et il faisait ce métier depuis plus de trente ans.

Harry Hart, le tailleur qui détruit les loubards a coups de parapluie...

Quelque chose sonnait extremement faux dans tout ça...

Elle passa le reste de la journée a réfléchire.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaimie franchis la porte de la boutique « Kingsman » avec quelques hésitations.

Il était 19h00 tapante, et la porte était en effet ouverte.

Au fond du magasin, non loin de la caisse se tenait Harry Hart. Il fermait une porte.

Jaimie se sentait comme une pouilleuse avec ses habits de punkette aux pantalons déchirés et ses cheveux noirs en bataille au millieu de cette boutique de haut standing.

Elle détestait ce genre d'endroits qui sentait l'ellitisme a plein nez...

Harry la salua du regard.

« je suis heureux de vous savoir ponctuelle, c'est une chose que je vous envie.. » dit-il en posant son verre de scotch. Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir son eau de cologne. Pour la première fois elle se sentis presque impressionée par son aura. « Je suis heureux de voir que vous avez pris en considération mon offre... » dit-il sur un ton ou transparaissait la bienveillance.

Jaimie baissa le regard. « Je ne sais pas encore si je peux vous faire confiance...on dirait un mauvais canular.. »

Il ouvrit une autre porte, lui faisant signe d'entrer dans une pièce exigue qui n'inspirait pas confiance a Jaimie.

Elle avait avec elle un couteau a cran d'arrêt dans sa poche, elle le serra très fort lorsqu'elle pénetra dans cette petite pièce étroite a murs et a la moquette verte, en craignait ce qui pourrait éventuellement arriver avec ce type dont elle ignorait tout.

Mais heureusement rien de fâcheux ne se passa.

Jaimie se retrouva devant un miroir ou se refletait une image d'elle qu'elle avait du mal a accepter au quotidien.

Jaimie était famélique, ses grands yeux bruns étaient fatigués, ses cheveux courts noirs coupé a la va comme je te pousse. Un piercing dans sa narine droite. Elle détestait sa maigreure, sa fatigue, son aigritude.

Derrière elle Harry Hart la regarda droit dans les yeux a travers le miroir. Le temps sembla se figer.

Son regard n'était ni condescandant, ni meprisant. Son regard était doux et étrangement froid en même temps, dans son regard aucun jugement malveillant ne transparaissait. Ses grosses lunettes cachait ses sourcils, elle réalisa même a quelle point elles cachaient son visage.

Il était juste derrière elle, Jaimie resentis un étrange frisson a l'idée de cette proximité.

Il lui demanda ce qu'elle voyait a travers le miroir. Elle lui répondit qu'elle ne préferait pas évoquer ce qu'elle penseait d'elle même, il n'insista pas.

Il posa sa main contre la surface polie et réfléchissante du miroire, un bruit mécanique s'en suivit.

La pièce se mit a descendre comme un asensceur. Jaime fut prise d'une presque panique, mais se repris très vite.

Ce qui suivit fait encore aujourd'hui pour elle, partie de l'ordre du fantastique.

Harry hart la conduisit dans les entrailles de Londres, a travers un métro et d'extraordinaires repères ou des centaines de gens semblent travailler en secrets. D'immenses hangards emplis d'avions, de voitures, de trains de toutes sortes...

Harry Hart lui révéla son vrai métier, les Kingsmans sont les nouveau chevaliers des temps modernes.. et Harry Hart cherche un apprentis pour remplaçer un ami décedé depuis peu.

Il la prendrait sous son aile, la formerait...mais le secret devait rester absolu. Personne de son entourage ne devait connaitre l'existence des kingsman...encore moins de la formation que lui proposait Harry Hart.

En revenant chez elle, la tête lui tournais et des centaines de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Harry Hart lui laissait trois jours de réflexion pour se décider a accepter ou non sa proposition. Dans trois jours il enverrai un cab la chercher. Si elle monte dedan, une vie nouvelle commençerai pour elle, Si elle le renverrai, elle retournerais a sa vie de touts les jours.

Jaime, envahie par un trop plein d'émotions contradictoires dont la peure et l'enthousiasme se précipita sous sa douche et resta sous l'eau glaçée jusqu'a ce qu'elle ne ressente plus ses doigts de pieds. Elle alla se coucher en essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête, mais c'était impossible.

Voilou, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu !

La suite bientôt !:D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Le cab noir aux rutilants enjoliver attendait devant la maison de Jaimie. Nous étions mercredi matin, il pleuvait et il faisait froid.

Jaimie pris ses baggages, le strict minimum, regarda une dernière fois son appartaement. Et ferma la porte. Elle savait qu'elle n'y retournerai pas avant plusieures semaines. Elle venait de donner sa démission chez Harrod's avec un petit pincement au coeur malgré tout.

Le cab roula longtemp a travers la campagne, il la mena jusqu'a un opulent domaine ou trônait un superbe chateau datant du 19 ème siècle en pierre couleur sable.

Ce somptueux domaine n'était rien de moins que le QG de l'organisation « kingsman ».

Jaimie ne l'avait pas vu de l'exterieur lors de sa dernière visite, le bâtiment était impressionnant, mais Jaimie n'était pas une fan de ce genre d'architecture.

Un homme chauve l'attendait a l'entrée. Il portait un calepin avec lui.

« Ravi de faire votre conaissance Jaimie, je suis Merlin... » Dit-il en lui serrant la main.

« Merlin c'est un nom peu commun dis-donc.. » Dit-elle en montant les marches.

Merlin s'ârreta. « C'est mon nom de code » Lui répondis-t-il.

Jaimie se tut tout du long du chemin, de peur d'en faire une de plus.

Merlin était un homme pragmatique et précis dans ses explications, il lui fit visiter les lieux, du moins les étages qu'elles n'avait pas encore visité, et lui présenta quelques personnes du staff.

Puis ils rejoingnèrent une grande salle vide avec un grand lustre de cristal et un sol mosaiqué en bois. A part quelques tableaux, le mobilier venait a manquer.

Jaimie pensa qu'il devait sans doute s'agir d'une salle de réception. Elle y rencontra Harry Hart discutant avec un homme d'un certain âge, touts deux étaient en pleine argumentations sur un sujet qui lui échappait, c'était presque un peu tendu... Le vieil homme se présenta alors sous le nom d'Arthur.

« c'est donc vous jaimie... » Dit-il en lui serrant la main. Il la toisa de bas en haut.

Jaimie n'aimait pas ce regard. Défiant toutes bienséance, elle le fixa droits dans les yeux.

« Vous avez de la chance mademoiselle Fallen.. » Continua-t-il sur un ton de fausse gentillesse. « Il y a de cela quelques années pour devenir un kingsman vous auriez du passer un certain nombres d'épreuves avec d'autres de vos camarades...mais les règles on quelques peut changé ces derniers temps. » Il regarda Harry , puis Merlin et ajouta « Ce sera aux agents Galahad et Merlin a qui imcombera la tâche de vous former ! » Avant de partir il lui glissa à l'oreille « Mais si les résultats s'avéraient comme je le pense non concluant, vous comprendrez que nous nous passerons de vos services... » Elle le regarda s'éloigner avec un regard noir. Mais qui était ce type ?

Harry se tourna vers elle . « Arthur appartient au plus haut conseil de nôtre cellule.. » Dit Harry, puis il soupira discretement en regardant Merlin. « Il est aussi de la vieille école, mais ne vous en faites pas, il se décoincera vite. »

* * *

* * *

Jaimie commenca alors une sorte de pré-formation par un entrainement physique qui lui permettrait de mieux encaisser son apprentissage. Merlin s'occupa principalement de son entrainement. Elle eut droit a de la course intensive pour commencer, et du cardio. Elle dormait dans un des dortoirs en sous sols toutes les soirs, et mangeait dans la cantine a toutes les repas, se familliarisant avec quelques membres de l'organisme.

Quand venait la nuit, tout était si noir et si silencieux..et elle se sentait si seule dans cette grande salle aux nombreux lits vides qu'elle en venait a regretter son appartement miteux.

Son pré-entrainement se déroula les grands locaux au 12 ème sous-sols ou les voitures avions et autres étaient garés... en trois semaines, elle ne vit presque pas la lumière du jour.

Durant cette période, elle vit peu Harry Hart. D'après Merlin il était partis en mission quelque part en Italie, et elle ne le revit que l'avant dernier jours de sa pré-formation.

Autant Jamie avait pris quelques muscles, autant Harry Hart avait l'air fatigué, mais il ne mentionna aucunement les difficultés qu'il sembla avoir traversées durant sa mission en Italie.

Jaimie réalisa avec gêne qu'elle était contente de le voir, il la salua d'un signe de tête distingué qu'elle lui rendit discrètement faisant cliquer ses nombreux anneaux de boucle d'oreille.

Ils la laissèrent donc renter chez elle en cette fin novembre. Et sa première rémuneration tomba le lendemain. Jaimie su alors que si elle poursuivait sa formation..eh bien elle n'aurais plus jamais a se demander comment payer ses factures.

Elle recut un courrier le lendemain matin lui indiquant qu'elle entrait officielement en période de formation, elle serait dès alors l'assistante du tailleur Harry Hart, et partagerais le même bureau.

Un pincement au coeur l'assaillit.

Au même moment quelque part en ville une jeune femme se fit poignarder a de multiples reprises, puis décapitée...sa tête fut suspendue au dessus d'une petite ruelle par des fils de bouchers qui la traversaient par toutes ses orifices. Et sur son front, l'assasin y grava les mots : quand viendra le temps des rires...je rirais la première.

Voilà, la suite tout bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

Bon, a présent un peu plus d'action...;-)

Encore navré pour les fautes d'ortographes ou de frappes, je n'ai pas des masses de temps pour la relecture...

Chapitre 5

Le bureau d'Harry Hart n'était pas très grand. Mais il ressemblait beaucoup a l'interieur de la boutique kingsman.

Les murs possédaient un revêtement vert, et les meubles de facture anciennent de couleurs acajoux remplissait l'espace déja étroit.

Une fenêtre donnait sur les graviers de l'entrée du grand QG de campagne.

Jaimie savait que Harry possédait aussi un bureau chez lui, mais la pluspart du temps il se trouvait là lorsqu'il n'était pas en mission.

Un petit bureau faisait face a celui d'Harry. En arrivant ce matin, Jaimie compris que ce serai le sien.

C'était son premier matin entant qu'apprentie, et Jaimie ignorait tout de ce qui allait l'attendre.

Elle avait mis un pantalon en velours cotelé, mis une chemise blanche. Mais avait gardé sa coiffure, ses piercing et sa tête de punk.

Harry était déja a son bureau. Il ne portait pas de veste mais sa chemine et ses bretelles. Lorsqu'elle entra ils se saluèrent. Elle pris plaçe face a lui. Il rangea quelques dossiers. Le moindre de ses gestes semblaient être ceux d'un vrai gentlement. L'homme empreint de force tranquille était très agréable a regarder et Jaimie l'observa pendant quelques secondes sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'elle faisait.

Il croisa son regard, et le soutint. Touts deux ne bougèrent presque pas pendant cette seconde interminable.

Merlin frappa puis entra. « Messieurs dames... » Dit-il en les saluants.

Il posa un dossier sur le bureau d'Harry.

« Il s'agit du meurtre de la rue Harbourg ? » Demanda Harry. « Quel meurtre ? » Demanda Jaimie.

Harry et Merlin se retournèrent vers elle comme un seul homme.

« Vous ne regardez pas la télé mademoiselle Fallen » ? Demanda Merlin, l'on pouvait noter une petite note d'irritation dans son ton. Jaimie hocha la tête en signe de negation.

« Une femme a étée horriblement mutilée a deux rues de chez vous hier.. » Dit Harry en croisant ses bras . « Sa tête a été sectionnée et accrochée par des fils au travers de la rue...comme une araignée sur sa toile. » Jaimie sentis un courant froid passer dans son dos.

« une étrange phrase accomapgnait sa tête.. » Dit Merlin « Quand viendra le temps des rires, je rirait la première.. »

Cette phrase sonna dans la tête de Jaimie.

« C'est...c'est dans le serment du chevreuil noir... » Dit-elle. Les deux Kingsman parurent interloqués. « Il y a longtemps.. » Dit-elle « Je..enfin l'occulte ça m'a pas mal interessée a un moment de ma vie.. » Dit-elle comme un aveu.. « tu m'étonne « Lança Merlin amusé.

Jaimie approcha du rapport et le feuilleta sans le lire. « Quand viendra le temps des rires, je rirait la première.. est une phrase tirée d'un poême de John Diarvic..Diarvic était un..un espèce de pseudo sorcier, un type qui reunissait ses disciples pour des messes occultes...enfin vous voyez le topo... »

Harry semblait l'écouter avec beaucoup d'attention. « Diarvic se suicida avec 30 disciples au fin fond d'une foret en cornouaille a la fin des années 90. « Continue-t-elle. « Mais un de ses derniers poeme parle de leurs ressurection...qui passera par de multiples sacrifices.. »

Un silence tomba pendant quelques secondes sur la petit bureau d'Harry Hart.

« Ca, ca ne sent pas bon du tout » Lâcha Merlin.

« Prévenez Arthur » Dit Harry. « Il va nous falloir activer beaucoup de nos réseaux en ville pour optenir un maximum de pistes, et tenter de trouver des témoins..Il nous faut aussi nous renseigner au maximum sur cette tuerie en cornouaille et sur John Diarvic »

Merlin se leva pour sortir, Jaime semblait un peu perdue. « Et.. et nous qu'allons nous faire ? »

Harry, a demi assis sur son bureau ferma le dossier doucement qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

« Nous allons devoir attendre Jaimie.., attendre d'avoir plus d'informations pour que nous trouvions une piste ou commençer notre enquête... »

Jaimie baissa son regard, Harry rajouta. « Mais vous venez de nous faire gagner un temps précieux Jaimie.. » Elle releva le menton et fixa Harry Hart de ses yeux bruns fatigués. Puis il rajouta :« Je suis heureusement surpris par la qualités des informations que vous nous avez apportées » Il esquissa un sourir,e ses yeux noirs toujours braqués vers les siens a travers ses lunettes a grosses montures. « Vous êtes une jeune femme pleine de surprise. » Dit-il sur un ton plein de gentillesse.

Jaimie sentis son coeur se pincer une fois de plus, mais très fort cette fois, oh non...

C'est là que Jaimie senti LE problème arriver.

Jaimie Fallen était entrain de tomber amoureuse de Harry Hart.

Non seulement Jaimie et Harry n'avaient absolument rien de rien a voir en commun, rien a faire l'un avec l'autre...mais le plus grave c'est que Harry Hart était son formateur, son mentor... et que ça allait durer ainsi probablement pendant des mois...voir des années...Comment allai-t-elle reussir a lui cacher ça ?

De plus Harry Hart ne voyait en elle qu'une futur kingsman... un futur agent a former.

Peut-être apprendrait-il a avoir de l'amitié pour elle, mais il était totalement surréaliste de penser que ce type pourrait tomber amoureux d'une fille comme elle...

Ce soir là, en rentrant dans son appartement miteux, Jaimie se senti triste a l'idée de quitter Harry Hart. L'homme avait sans doute une femme et des enfants, et était rentré chez lui dans son grand appartement pour les retrouver. Cette pensée lui serra le coeur. Elle grilla trois cigarettes d'affilée, pris deux verres de whisky de mauvaise qualité et partis se coucher.

* * *

Elle se haissait d'être tombée amoureuse, cela ne lui arrivait jamais. Sauf aujourd'hui.

* * *

Le ciel était noirs de nuages et l'orage approchait.

Des corbeaux volaient au dessus de la tête de Jaimie. L'un d'eux fit un arc de cercle, et lui traversa le crâne, ca ne lui faisait pas mal.

L'oiseau fit demi tour et vint se poser sur l'épaule d'Harry Hart.

Touts deux se faisait face. Entre eux deux un fossé étroit mais profond les séparaient.

Dans le fossé, Jaimie aperçut dans la pénombre des centaines de têtes hurlant de frayeures s'egosillant en suppliant des phrases inaudibles a leurs intention. Jaime était terrifiée par cet abominable spectacle. Elle regarda Harry a nouveau, il la regardait lui aussi de ses yeux noirs si profonds.

En un instant, ses lunettes se cassèrent en deux et tombèrent. Et un trou apparut près de l'oeil gauche d'Harry Hart, comme si une balle lui traversait la tête.

Jaimie se réveilla en sueure, emprint d'une agitation certaine. C'était la nuit, et se rêve si clair, si realiste résonnait encore en elle.

Mais soudainement un cri déchira le silence, et ce n'était pas le sien. Il provenait de la rue, juste en bas.

Jaimie enfila un t-shirt et sans même prendre le temps de mettre un pantalon descendis en culotte les escaliers et se retrouva dans la rue. Ses veines encore pleines d'adrénaline pulsaient a un rythme endiablé.

Un nouveau cri résonna.

Jaimie courut a pied nus et déboucha sur une ruelle sombre.

Seule la silouette de deux individus étaient perceptibles. Une femme entre les mains d'un homme énorme n'émettait a présent plus que des bruits de gargouillis.. Jaimie hurla « HEY LACHE LA CONNARD ! » Mais la femme tomba comme desarticulée sur le bitume en un bruit sourd, et la grande silouette massive entrepris de se diriger a pas rapide vers elle. Jaime commença a paniquer. Elle voulut faire demi tour, mais glissa dans quelque chose de visqueux. Et tomba au sol en se ratrappant sur les mains., mais dans le sang. A coté d'elle le cadavre d'un chien du type boxer, évantré tout du long gisait dans ses propres viscères. L'homme massif la saisit par le t-shirt et la souleva comme une plume. Jaimie lutta de touts ses poings et ses pieds. Des éclats argentés virevolèrent au dessus d'elle sans la toucher, elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'une lame, et il n'allait pas tarder a s'en servir sur elle.

Trois coups de feu tirés dans leurs direction, et l'énorme masse humaine lâcha Jaimie qui tomba sur son séant. Et durant une demi seconde, elle apercut le visage de son agresseur, il était grimé comme un clown, il lui sourit de ses dents si blanches. Jaimie était terrorisée. Le policier en patrouille qui venait de donner des coups de semonces tenta de poursuivre l'agresseur de Jaimie, mais le gros homme avait deja disparut avec une efficacitée étonnante.

* * *

Quelques minutes après l'ambulance arriva, puis d'autres voitures de police. Jaimie se retrouva enroulée dans une couverture de survie, son arcade sourcillière avait une fois de plus explosé. Tout en faisant sa déposition, elle repoussait de la main un des ambulanciers qui tentait de la soigner.

N'en croyant pas ses yeux, elle vit arriver Harry Hart. Il portait un peignoir rouge et un délicieux pyjama jaune dont lui seul semblait avoir le secret.

« Vous sortez d'ou comme ça ? » Lui demanda-t-elle sans même le saluer.

« Je vis a deux rues d'ici, je vous avais dit que je vivait dans le quartier... » Son ton était sec, il s'approcha d'elle et regarda ses blessures sans embage. « Ou avez-vous mal ? »

« Nulle part.. un peu a l'arcade » Harry posa sa main sur le front de la jeune femme et s'approcha d'elle pour mieux regarder. Il semblait faché.

« Harry je vais bien.. » Dit-elle.

« Vous auriez pu finir comme cette femme bien moins chanceuse que vous avez vu mourir ce soir. »

Le regard de Jaimie devint noir de colère. Elle siffla entre ses dents « Ca aurait été probablement mieux que je la laisse crever sans intervenir peut-être ? »

« Votre intervention a simplement servi a vous mettre dans une situation de grand danger. » Dit Harry sur un ton de colère maitrisée.

« Vous n'êtes même pas encore formée au combat et vous pensez déjà avoir le pouvoir de stopper seule un tueur en serie ? » Jaimie baissa le regard de honte.

« Refaite encore une action dans se gout là, et Arthur se fera un plaisir de vous expulser de votre formation, il n'attend que ça. » Jaimie le regarda avec surprise. C'est vrai...Arthur, elle avait oublié ce sordide personnage. « Je vais vous couvrir pour cette fois.. » Dit Harry. « Mais si la prochaine fois vous n'appelez pas simplement la police, je vous promet que ce sera votre dernier jours de formation que vous ferez avec moi... »

Jaimie se sentit mal. C'est vrai, elle avait agit sans réflexions aucune...et elle avait vraiment manqué d'y passer.

De plus elle avait l'impression d'avoir déçut Harry. Ce qui, de touts les maux était bien le pire.

En général, Jaimie se moquait bien de ce que les gens pensaient d'elle, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, elle désirait que quelqu'un soit fière de ce qu'elle pouvait accomplire.. et cette personne, c'était Harry Hart...

La police la laissa partir vers deux heures du matin. Elle avait encore peur, elle était encore sous le choc et se sentait encore tremblante, juste là..dans ses petits doigts. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer seule chez elle, dans se ventre noir qu'était son appartement. Revoir le visage si terrifiant de ce malade déguisé en clown auguste, mais l'amour propre lui interdisait de demander a Harry Hart de rester la surveiller, de la rassurer. Pourtant dieu sais si elle désirait qu'il en soit ainsi.

« Vous pouvez rester dormir chez moi, je possède une très bonne chambre d'ami. » Dit-il finalement. Harry avait retrouvé son calme, mais l'on sentait encore une pointe d'agacement dans sa voix.

« Mais je ne vais pas déranger votre famille si je m'installe chez vous ?. » Demanda-t-elle. Harry parut presque choqué par cette question, « Jaimie je vit seul, vous ne dérangerez personne. » Répondi-t-il a nouveau de manière assé sèche.

Jaimie accepta sa proposition, et touts deux se dirigèrent vers de grands bâtiments blanc disposés en forme de « U ». Elle si petite et si frêle dans sa couverture thermique, et lui si grand dans son peignoir rouge virevoltant au vent.


	6. Chapter 6

Un nouveau chapitre, très court celui là., car je me lève tôt demain ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !;-)

Chapitre 6

La maison de Harry Hart était cosy comme l'aurait pu être un petit cottage de campagne.

L'entrée était étroite et donnait sur un étage supérieure dont Jaimie ignorait tout.

La salle a manger qui était aussi le salon, disposait d'une cheminée qu'Harry Hart alluma sitôt rentrés.

Jaimie observait les multiples bibelots qui trônaient sur la petite cheminée en marbre noir. De petites statuettes, de vieilles photo de famille jaunies...mais tout était parfaitement ordonné... de ses livres a ses coussins de canapé en passant par ses piles de journaux.. Harry Hart était un homme discipliné, il n'y avait pas de doute las-dessus.

Il ouvrit une armoire et sortit une couverture en plaid. Il se retourna vers la jeune fille. Son visage déjà marqué par le temps n'était éclairé que par la lumière de la cheminée.

« Les lieux sont plustot récents, mais le chauffage laisse a désirer...les nuits sont froide ici.

Il lui remit la couverture. Alors qu'il se retournait pour prendre une pile de journaux Jaimie resta debout a le regarder.. elle se sentait sur le fil du rasoir...elle avait si peur. Peur d'être là, là avec lui. Et si il n'était pas cet homme bienveillant qu'il semblait pourtant être ?...ce chevalier kingsman, cette personne que Jaimie avait toujours aspiré rencontrer dans ce monde ou la bonté n'est rien de plus qu'une apparence ? Jaimie avait peur de cet instant ou tout pourrait basculer...

« Vous n'allez pas me demander de coucher avec vous ? » Demanda-t-elle sur un ton neutre.

Si il savait en cet instant a quelle point elle avait peur de sa réponse. .

Il se retourna et la regarda. Harry Hart avait apprit a cacher la moindre de ses émotions, c'était devenue une déformation professionnelle, mais Jaimie pu déceler l'amorce d'une sidération dans le regard si sombre de son formateur.

Son ton resta calme et chaud. « Je suis un gentleman. » Dit-il doucement. « Jamais je ne me permettrait de demander cela a qui que ce soit...surtout dans un moment pareil... »

Jaime poussa un soupir discret de soulagement.

« Je ..je suis désolée Harry.. » Dit-elle gênée et paumée. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et mis sa tête entre ses mains, réalisant la bêtise de son comportement.

Harry Hart s'assit a coté d'elle.

« Se méfier d'autrui se révélera être une arme très utile dans cette profession que vous aller embrasser.. » Dit-il.

« Mais je suis votre formateur, et il va falloir me faire confiance si vous voulez avançer.. » Il soupira doucement « ...Et de plus, je déteste la goujaterie, et profiter de quelqu'un dans un moment de faiblesse en est une des pires démonstration possible» Finit-il. Jaimie sorti sa tête de ses mains et lui sourit faiblement. Elle fut traversée par un élan de sentiment étouffés et méconnaissables.

Jaimie ne savait pas quoi penser de ce qu'elle ressentait. Son corps et son esprit, touts deux totalement endoloris par cette terrible attaque qu'elle venait de subir ne lui donnaient plus aucun signaux clairs. Elle ne ressentait plus rien de concret.

Harry ferma la grille du feu et la mena a l'étage supérieure. Elle le suivit dans les ténèbres sans crainte jusqu'a une petite chambre. Il lui remit une pile de magazines et la laissa se reposer dans le silence.

Jaimie se laissa glisser dans un étrange sommeil ou s'entremêlait la sensation de soulagement, celui d'être passé a ça de la mort...ainsi qu'une sensation d'apaisement et de sécurité absolue.

Harry Hart était un cerbère, et elle demeurait dans son chateau..et tant qu'elle demeurait entre ces murs, rien de funeste ne lui arriverait jamais...

Elle réalisa en cet instant a quel point elle avait eut peur toute sa vie. Elle s'était pourtant toujours débrouillée seule face a l'adversité, et continuerai a le faire. Mais elle avait désormait avec elle un allié dans ses ténèbres qu'était le monde... Il était son professeur et mentor, son ami, et même d'autres choses, mais ce soir, elle n'avait tout simplement pas envie d'y penser...

Voilà, et bientôt la suite !:-)


	7. Chapter 7

Et la suite !

Le lendemain, Touts deux arrivèrent au QG des kingsman vers huit heure du matin. Jaimie se sentait étrangement bien pour une personne qui venait de subir une attaque la veille. Elle se sentait forte , comme un surfeur sur une vague immense et deférlante. Elle avait bu un darjeeling qu'Harry lui avait servi d'une traite. L'homme fit mine de ne pas avoir remarqué ce manque de savoir vivre et se contenta de lever un sourcil.

Ils n'avaient pas eut le temps de déjeuner que les lunettes d' Harry s'étaient mises a sonner. Harry mit ses lunettes sur son nez. C'était Merlin, de nouvelles informations venaient de tomber a propos de l'incident d'hier soir, et sur la secte de Diarvic. Une réunion aurait lieu dans une heure au QG.

Quelques heures plus tard, Tous eurent droit a un brainstorming de nouvelles informations. Les membres kingsmens n'étaient pour une fois pas là virtuellement, mais réelement présent, et cette salle emplie de monde impressionna Jaimie.

Merlin arriva le dernier.

« Messieurs dames.. » Dit-il pour saluer tout le monde en toisant du regard l'assemblée. Il toussota un peu et commença son laïus en incitant les membres a mettre leurs lunettes. Jaimie avait recut une paire de Harry juste pour cette cession.

«John Diarvic, un ancien pilote d'avion de l'armée de l'air avait fondé dans les années 90 une colonie nommée « la colonie du rêve ». Dont tout les membres vivaient dans une grande propriété campagnarde de la Cornouaille.

En seulement 5 ans, il reussit à réunir plus d'une trentaines de disciples...Tous ne priaient, ne mangeaient et ne vivaient qu'a travers les dogmes spirituels que John avait instaurés au sein de la communauté. » Jaimie était assise a coté de Harry, elle se demanda si lui aussi regrettait le bacon et les tartines auquel ils n'eurent finalement pas droit.

Merlin continua « Le culte mélangeait un semblant de religion judéo chrétienne et de fantaisies toutes droit sortie du cerveau tortueux et complexe de John.

Le petit monde de Diarvic était un monde matériel dans lequel le monde du rêve entourait le notre. Ce monde obscure était nourris de nos propres peurs et de nos propres cauchemars.

Parfois ce voile se déchirait et son contenu s'échappait dans notre monde. Mais cela était toujours de la faute de quelqu'un...d'une femme en général...et souvent un membre de la communauté du rêve.

Dans cette religion de l'obscure, les femmes étaient les lames afutées qui dans leurs sommeil déchiraient parfois le voile du monde des rêves.

Parfois prétresses, parfois victimes, les femmes de Diarvic souffraient d'êtres de puissantes créatrices et de cruelles destructrices. Et le sort et leurs place dans au sein de la communauté étaient de fragiles variables. »

Merlin tourna son visage vers celui de Jaimie.

« Le meurtre d' hier soir était, d'après un certain nombre de recoupement plus que certainement lié a l'affaire Diarvic. Je rappelle a vous tous qu'une apprentie kingsman a a son tour été agressée...mais heureusement le destin lui a été salutaire. »

Elle pouvait sentir Arthur rire en bout de table, mais elle ne se retourna pas. Harry Avait expliqué a Merlin la délicate situation dans laquelle Jaimie se trouvait. Merlin lui avait fait promettre de ne pas donner de détail face au comportement de tête brulée de Jaimie.

Merlin reprit :

« Mais qu'en était-il du costume de clown que revêtait le meurtrier ? Pour le moment aucune piste concluante ne permettait d'étailler une explication valable.. »

Un archiviste kingsman avait retrouvé une coupure de presse relatant l' interview d'un journaliste rentré en secret dans les secret d'alcôves de la secte.. celui-ci parlait d'un journal qu 'avait écrit Diarvic. C'était sa bible, il y répertoriait non seulement ses propres dogmes...mais aussi sa propre cosmogonie de deités. Ce journal avait été entre les mains de ce journaliste un certain James Reeders..ce journal il l'avait volé. Peut-être James Reeders le possédai-t-il toujours ?

Lorsque fut posé la question de savoir a qui incomberait la tâche de retrouver James Reeders. Jaimie vit le visage d'Harry Hart se durcir. Il se proposa dans l'instant.

A la sortie du brainstorming jaimie croisa Arthur qui la regarda a nouveau comme un cancrelat égaré dans les chaussures de la reine Victoria. Elle avait remis ses habits du quotidien qui fleurait bon la grunge attitude et détonnais parmi ces costumes tirés a quatre épingles...

Une fois la conférence finie, le reste de la journée s'égrena lentement dans les bureau du QG. Puis les dernières nouvelles tombèrent.. James Reeders, le journaliste voleur de journal, s'était retiré dans un château des Lowlands du fin fond de l'écosse...son propre château car l'homme se nommait en réalité James macReeders, dernier fils d'une longue lignée de lords écossais. Il avait ouvert un hotel dans ledit château il y avait une dizaine d'années et n'avait plus du tout fait parler de lui.

Il devenait de plus en plus clair que Harry allait partir séance tenante pour l'écosse. Alors qu'il rangeait des papiers a son bureau, Jaimie s'approcha de lui, bien résolue a faire partir du voyage.

« Laissez moi venir.. » Dit-elle en le regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

Harry se redressa. « Il s'agit d'une mission de routine...je craint que cela n'ai aucun impacte sur votre formation. »

Merlin entra dans la pièce. « Reeders donne une soirée de Gala pleine a craquer de lords écossais et anglais dans trois jours dans son chateau des lowlands. » Il sortis un petit papier glaçé de son cahier. « Une invitation serai une bonne façon de briser la glace n'es-ce pas ? »

Pourquoi Harry changea alors brusquement d'avis, Jaimie ne le sut jamais, mais il regarda Jaimie, puis se retourna vers Merlin. « pouvez-vous vous en procurer une deuxième pour mademoiselle Fallen ? » Nous seront deux a partir.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Merlin appréta une vieille Aston Martin gris métallisée dans le hangar.

Harry Hart arriva a l'heure ce qui était rare, il avait avec lui un baggage trolley gris et portait un long manteau noir et une écharpe bleu marine très chaude. Le climat écossait serait des plus rude.

Jaimie arriva a son tour avec un sac a dos, mais elle avait revêtis un élégant tailleur noir. C'était celui de sa mère qui était réceptionniste dans un des plus grand hotel londoniens.

Ses cheveux noirs semi courts étaient encore en bataille, mais cela fonctionnait étrangement bien avec le costume. Merlin leva ses sourcils en la voyant arriver, semi étonné, semi impressionné par cette apparition inattendue. Il avait stipulé dans son rapport que des habits de ville « haut standing » étaient de mise pour cette mission, mais il ne s'attendait pas a ça. il garda tout de même ses réflexions personnelles pour lui. Harry Hart lui, la salua poliment. Ses yeux cachés derrière des lunettes noires ne laissèrent transparaitre auncune émotion.

« Mais c'est la voiture de James bond ! » Dit Jaimie en voyant l'Aston Martin. Elle vit un sourire vaguement se dessiner sur les lèvres de Merlin. Il tendit la clé a Jaimie. « Les clés sont a vous madame Fleming ! »

L'Aston Martin sortit du garage avec la rapidité d'une flèche en aluminium brillant de milles feux.

Direction les Lowlands.

Lorsque Jaimie reçut la veille son ordre de mission accompagnée de son background de couverture, elle ressentit une vague de stress immense la submerger .

Les chers gentlemans qui avaient rédigé sa couverture l'avaient mise dans une situation des plus délicates...

Car durant cette mission, elle est Harry devraient jouer les rôles de deux anglais fraîchement mariés.

Leur role était pourtant simple : Mrs et mrs Flemings, de joyeux touristes anglais filaient loin de l'angleterre pour de joyeuses vacances sur les traçes des ancêtres de mrs Fleming, née MacCarmichael dans les lowlands...

C'était la première mission de Jaimie. Et la première couverture de Jaimie.

Ce cher Harry Hart, 54 ans, célibataire endurcit dont la simple vision de son être éveillait chez Jaimie des sentiments qui commençaient a être tout sauf pieux .

Elle redoutais le fiasco, elle allait merder c'est sûre..

En cet instant elle maudit le pragmatique Merlin qui avait probablement choisit leurs couverture. N'aurait-elle pas pu être sa fille ? Leur ressemblance quasi inexistante n'aurait pas joué en leur faveure avait-il sans doute pensé.

Jaimie s'accrocha a son volant et continua a conduire encore et encore...A la fin de la journée, ils arriveraient enfin dans les Lowlands...


End file.
